


At The Stroke of Midnight

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne wants nothing more on New Year's Eve than to soothe Niles broken heart. And in the process she realizes that she needs him just as much as he needs her. Can they both find the happiness that they deserve?





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne shivered in the cold December air that floated across the balcony, but she knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. She could hardly believe that she was spending New Year's Eve with Niles.

It was so sweet of him to accept her offer to come over and watch the fireworks with her. She knew how much he was hurting over his broken marriage and wanted nothing more than to ease his pain. When she shivered again, she sensed him standing behind her.

"Here you are." He said, draping the blanket around her shoulders. The thoughtful gesture warmed her heart.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

She looked back at the sky just in time to see the first burst of color.

"Oh... isn't that beautiful?" She sighed.

As the fireworks commenced in full force, she was so mesmerized by the sight that she barely noticed the quiet way Niles slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Comforted by the warmth his touch provided, she leaned against him with a contented sigh.

"This is just amazin'."

"What is?"

She blinked, realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"Oh... I meant the sky. I don't think I've ever seen it this clear on New Year's Eve before."

"You're right." Niles observed. "Usually on New Year's Eve the sky is dismal and dreary; dark clouds covering the city."

His next words were so soft, she wondered if she had imagined them.

"Why, it's almost as though the dreary weather is a metaphor for my broken marriage. Or what was my marriage anyway."

Daphne's heart sank. She wanted so much to take his mind off of his troubles. He didn't deserve to be hurting so much.

No wonder he'd surprised her with the bold gesture of draping his arm and the blanket around her shoulders. He wanted to show someone that he cared. Someone whom he knew wouldn't chastise him for his actions.

Silently she cursed his wife for putting him in such a depressing state, and she turned to face him; the sadness in his eyes apparent even in the glow of the fireworks.

"Dr. Crane-."

"I'm sorry Daphne." He said, lowering his head in shame. "I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

She stared into his eyes, hating to see him like this. It was only natural that he was thinking about his wife and the way she'd left him alone on the day before Christmas Eve to fly off to Europe. Niles had been so heartbroken that Frasier insisted that he come and spend Christmas with them.

Niles was grateful of course, but Daphne could tell that his heart wasn't in a festive mood; despite his attempts to appear happy. She watched as he repeatedly picked up a small box wrapped in metallic green paper; staring at it as though it contained a precious jewel.

Her curiosity was peaked, and in an almost selfish gesture, she waited until he was out of sight before stealing a glance at the gift tag that was attached to the box;

Maris

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that this was the gift he'd been talking about for months.

Without even asking she knew what lay inside; a gift that he'd gone to extraordinary lengths to buy for his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd endured months of planning, phone calls, and Internet searches; all to find the exquisite silk scarf that she simply had to have.

As chance would have it, Daphne happened to be in the living room when Niles showed Frasier the picture. It certainly was a beautiful scarf, but the price is what caught Daphne off-guard. It was easily the amount of one of her paychecks and now the thought burned her.

Dr. Crane may be wealthy but he certainly didn't seem to flaunt his money around. He'd gone to great lengths to find that scarf for his wife and now he wasn't even given the chance to present it to her for the holiday.

No wonder he was hurting so badly.

If he'd given Daphne a gift like that, she would have been overwhelmed with gratitude. She certainly wouldn't have chosen to fly off to Europe without any consideration for his feelings. Daphne suspected that she hadn't even bothered to buy her devoted husband a gift.

Had Daphne known about his heartache, she surely would have chosen her gift for him more wisely. A book about wine was hardly unique and the second she gave it to him, she found herself wishing she had put more thought into her gift. But if the warm, sincere hug he gave her in gratitude was any indication, it meant more to him than any expensive gift he could have received.

But the rest of the evening he put on a brave front, pretending to be happy. She knew that kind of fake happiness well... Because it was the same kind of fake happiness that she'd exhibited on more than one occasion.

She wanted so much to offer a kind word of advice; that things would get better and that he was with his family, who loved him unconditionally.

But it seemed almost cruel.

He had a wife whom he treated like gold, and what did he receive in return? Nothing but selfishness and ridicule on top of a broken heart. That kind of pain must hurt like no other.

Feeling a rush of compassion for him, she drew him into her arms. The fact that he melted against her was a sign that he needed to be held more than he would ever admit. As he clung to her, resting his head against her neck, she no longer cared about the fireworks that continued to light up the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctantly, Daphne let go of him and looked into his eyes, the sadness she saw there making her want to cry. But she couldn't let herself get emotional. It would only upset Dr. Crane.

Instead, she gently touched his cheek and smiled.

"Perhaps we should go inside and finish watching that movie now." She said softly. "I'm anxious to see how it ends, meself."

When he looked at her in surprise, she winked and picked up the blanket and led him into the living room. And it was only when they reached the sofa that she realized she'd been holding his hand. She didn't know if it was intentional or just an absent gesture but with their hands joined, she felt safe; like nothing could hurt her.

Doing her best to sound cheerful, she patted his hand. "Now, just sit right there and I'll get some popcorn, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne?"

She turned to face him.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I'm... sorry I'm not very good company tonight. I'm sure you'd much rather spend it with someone-."

"Hush..."

She could feel her fingers trembling on his lips. "There's no one I'd rather spend New Year's Eve with than me best friend. This is so much more fun than some silly old party."

The words were sincere but she couldn't ignore the sadness that crept into her chest, reminding her of how lonely she was. If she only had someone like Dr. Crane...

Quickly she pushed the thought from her mind. She shouldn't be thinking such things anyway. They were from two different worlds and the idea of someone of Niles stature being interested in someone like her... a girl from Manchester...

Why, it was completely ridiculous.

She turned to go into the kitchen when she felt him grab her hand.

"Daphne?"

She swallowed hard, fighting the strange urge to cry and her eyes met his.

"Are you all right?"

At the concern in his voice she sighed and gave a small smile, praying that he wouldn't notice her pained expression.

"Oh.. I'm fine. I just... I'll be right back."

She hurried into the kitchen and took a moment to collect herself. It was ridiculous carrying on this way. Dr. Crane was hurting and she certainly didn't have any reason to be upset.

Being alone wasn't a big deal.

As she peered into the living room and saw him thumbing through a magazine, his ring finger bare... she felt an aching in her heart.

So what if she was lonely...? So... everything...


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing deeply she returned to the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of champagne. And when their gazes met, she smiled. It was hard not to notice the way his eyes lit up when he saw her.

But that was probably her imagination running rampant once more.

She sat down beside him, feeling strangely comforted by his presence and her hand trembled as she picked up the remote.

"I know you're anxious to see how this ends, so..."

Unexpectedly she started to giggle.

At his amused stare, she felt her cheeks redden.

"What's funny?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't mean to laugh. It's just..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Let's just watch the movie."

She picked up the remote and pushed the button, bringing the film to life once more.

He reached for her hand, a gesture that caused her to shiver. It was so sweet and... unexpected.

"You can tell me anything, Daphne."

The statement was so sincere that she couldn't help but smile.

"Well.. I just never thought a man like you would find a movie like this enjoyable. I mean, your brother and father are always makin' fun of me when I watch Pretty Woman. I guess it is a bit silly, watchin' a movie with a storyline like a fairy tale. The rich and handsome man fallin in love with the girl from the wrong side of the tracks."

"But Daphne you're not-."

"Oh, I know I'm not in the profession that Julia Roberts's character is in, but I'm not exactly a princess either. I mean the very idea of a man like him fallin in love with someone like me is just ridiculous. Don't you think so, Dr. Crane?"

When he didn't answer, she turned to find him staring into her eyes.

"Dr. Crane, is something wrong?"

"No..." He said brushing a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "In fact, everything is perfect."

She swallowed hard, her heart beating faster. Surely this was the champagne, making him act so strangely. But they'd barely touched their glasses...

Before she could say anything else, he moved closer to her until he was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Daphne..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I-I know it's past midnight but there's something I need to tell you."

"A-all right. You know you can tell me anything too."

"That's good because I..."

"Yes?"

He touched her cheek, ever so softly and his mouth slowly descended on hers. The touch was so unexpected she gasped in response. But then she found herself swept up in the moment, his lips caressing hers in the sweetest kiss she could have ever imagined. She closed her eyes and splayed her fingers through his blonde hair, sighing contentedly as the kiss deepened.

But suddenly reality set in, causing her to pull away, breathless.

"This is wrong." She said, unable to look at him. And when her eyes finally met his, the hurt she saw there was almost unbearable.

"Oh, Dr. Crane I didn't mean... I just... your wife..."

"Right... Maris."

"Yes." She said softly.

"Well.. I'm afraid that she doesn't love me."

Once more her heart went out to him and selfishly she found that she couldn't hide her disappointment. Clearly the kiss they had just shared was a sign of his extreme loneliness. What other reason would he have for kissing her?

Her hand trembled as she reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Please don't say that. I know that Mrs. Crane has done some terrible things to you and this has hurt you deeply but I'm sure she still loves you. If you try to work it out than surely-."

"I'm not sure I want to work it out with her."

"What?"

"I just... I don't think I'm in love with her, anymore Daphne. She's made it clear that she doesn't love me."

"Oh Dr. Crane..."

She took him in her arms and held him as she rubbed his back.

"It's all right. I know you're hurting but everything will be all right."

"Daphne-."

"Yes?"

"About what I said before... or rather what I didn't say..."

"All right..."

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through hair; a gesture that sent her emotions whirling.

"I'm not in love with Maris anymore because there's someone else. I think there's always been someone else."

"Well that's wonderful Dr. Crane. I'm so happy for-."

Just then the clock struck one.

"So who's this lucky woman... your someone else?"

"You, Daphne. You're the woman I love."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay, Daphne?"

"Oh... yes... I'm just..."

"I've upset you haven't I? I'm sorry for blurting it out like that. I'd always hoped it would be under more romantic circumstances like a candlelit dinner or a cruise around Elliot Bay... your hair blowing in the wind looking so beautiful that..."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes..." He said without hesitation.

"But-But Dr. Crane you're me best friend. How... I-I mean why..."

"Why? Oh Daphne... there are so many reasons..."

"I don't understand... I never even realized... How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the first day I met you."

Unable to help herself, she laughed, louder than she meant to.

"But that's ridiculous. I looked horrible, standing in me baggy shirt ironing your brother's clothes."

"You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen... and I never dreamed that you'd grow more and more beautiful each time I saw you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks at his sweet words.

"I don't know what to say."

He turned to her, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you unhappy. I probably should leave anyway. I've upset you and that's no way to start a new year. I'm so sorry Daphne. I don't know what got into me. I guess that with Maris leaving it made me think of how fragile and precious life is. How if I didn't say what was on my mind, I would never do it. Frasier and Dad are bound to be livid when they find out but I don't care. It's a new year and by God I wanted to start it out right. However, it seems that I've done the complete opposite. So I want to thank you so much for your company tonight. Goodnight, Daphne."

As he stood to leave she grabbed his hand. "Wait. Don't you want to see how the movie ends?"

"Oh... Yes, I suppose that would be the polite thing to do. After all you went to so much trouble and everything."

Still holding hands, Daphne entwined her fingers through his. They stared at the screen, and she found she could barely concentrate on the movie for thinking of what he'd just told her minutes before.

"You're the woman I love..."

She leaned her head against Niles; the tears running down her cheeks.

"This is so sad..."

Niles rubbed her arm and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"What is?"

"Julia Robert's character Vivian is leaving and she'll never get a chance to be with Richard Gere's character Edward. ..."

But then the unexpected happened...

A limousine pulled up in front of Vivian's apartment honking its' horn rapidly. Vivian appeared on the fire escape, smiling as she caught a glimpse of Edward Lewis as he stood in the sky roof, holding a bouquet of roses. And then, in a sweeping romantic gesture, he bravely climbed the ladder to her third floor balcony, completely ignoring his fear of heights. As he reached her they stared into each other's eyes.

"So what happens after he climbs up and rescues her?" Edward asked

Vivian smiled "She rescues him right back."

As Vivian and Edward kissed deeply, Daphne felt her heart soar, and she blotted her eyes with the handkerchief that Niles handed her.

"I can't believe I had forgotten how it ended. That's the most romantic thing I've ever seen"

"Like you and I." Niles said.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Dr Crane that's so sweet, but I don't know what you mean?"

"Well they're so different and they fell in love anyway."

She laughed at the thought. "I'm hardly in the same league as Julia Roberts, Dr. Crane. She's so beautiful and I'm..."

"Even more beautiful." He finished.

She turned and kissed him deeply. And then the words were out before she even realized that she'd spoken.

"I love you, Dr. Crane..."

"Oh, Daphne do you really mean that?"

She put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "I-I don't know where that came from but... I think I do."

They kissed once more as the credits rolled.

"Dr Crane, what did you mean that Julia Roberts and Richard Gere are like us? We're hardly movie stars and I'm certainly not..."

"I was talking about the last line of the film where she rescues him. Because if you hadn't asked me to stay over, I might never have had the chance to tell you how I feel. I wanted to for so long, but I was afraid of what you might think of me. "

"You never have to worry about that." She said, snuggling against him as she sipped her champagne. "I think you're the sweetest, most handsome and caring man I've ever known."

"Thank you, Daphne... For rescuing me. Not just tonight but over and over again.

He held his champagne glass and clinked against hers.

"Happy New Year, Daphne."

She kissed him once more and smiled. "Happy New Year... Niles..."

THE END


End file.
